The invention relates to a thermoelectric arrangement for converting heat into electrical energy and for reversibly pumping heat.
Because of the relatively small thermal forces, the operating voltage and the specific electrical output of thermoelectric arrangements is generally only small. Series connection of thermoelements increases the operating voltage but, to the same extent, also increases the space requirement and the series resistance of the thermoelectric arrangements. With conventional thermoelectric arrangements, only electrical outputs of up to approxiamtely 1 watt/cm.sup.3 is achieved, Moreover, the degree of efficiency of the thermoelectric conversion of energy is usually far below 10%.
In German patent application No. P 25 47 262.2, corresponding to my United States patent application Ser. No. 715,172 filed Aug. 17th, 1976, a thermoelectric arrangement is described in which the heat flow through the limbs of a thermoelement flows across large temperature gradients so tht the specific heat conductivity in the regions having the large temperature gradients is reduced. As a result, an increase in efficiency is achieved and as a result, an improvement in the thermoelectric efficiency occurs. A disadvantage of the thermoelectric arrangements in accordance with P2547162.2 is its relatively small operating voltage however.